Call me Kate
by padz-nd-prongz
Summary: Katriana isn't exactly what you would call a normal witch, but when she meets Sirius will she help him by unlocking her hidden secrets. Better summary inside
1. Introduction A baby born

This work is fiction not fact.

I own nothing, I just write it

Hope you enjoy, the realms of the black lake are waiting to be learnt about

Written on a bit of nonsense that came to me

_I met you on the edge of the lake,_

_throwing lost pebbles and trying to get away from it,_

_family didn't want to know you, _

_but from that first moment I knew that i do_

Better summary 

Every 10,000 years a special child is born to the merpeople of the Black lake. This child can become human and learn of their knowledge so to help the merpeople. This child is Katriana; she is permitted to go to Hogwarts but once a week return to the waters. In fifth year after her swim she comes face to face with something black, Sirius Black. Friendship, finding out and eventually forbidden love.

Can the daughter of the sea help the son of stars? Only one way to find out!

Chapter 1 – A baby born

A melodic cry filled the Black lake, the merpeople stopped silent. The crying child was given to her mother, Octavius watched as his beautiful wife took her in her arms. The child opened her eyes and looked up at his Marina with not black eyes but blue. Octavius was shocked, he pulled the child from Marina gently unwrapping the blanket but there it was, an ice blue tail. It was his daughter that had been chosen to learn the path of walkers, well the magical ones anyway. He hugged the child closer taking Marina's handing vowing to help his daughter, his little Katriana.

He went to the balcony crying "she is born, fetch the elders!"

The elders gathered around the shell that held the baby, her small tail swishing as she slept.

"She has the tail and eyes, which are for told to show at birth, it is said that she will look non like us but live and breathe just as we do, which is clearly evident." Murdock stated swishing his green tail, the rest of the elders agreed looking at their matching tails and red roguish hair. Murmurs started but not before Murdock had said "I will speak with Albus".

Hope you liked it

I know it was short but it is basically the introduction, I solemnly swear that the next chapters will be longer.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Going back to land

This work is fiction not fact.

I own nothing, I just write it

Hope you enjoy, the realms of the black lake are waiting to be learnt about

Better summary 

Every 10,000 years a special child is born to the merpeople of the Black lake. This child can become human and learn of their knowledge so to help the merpeople. This child is Katriana; she is permitted to go to Hogwarts but once a week return to the waters. In fifth year after her swim she comes face to face with something black, Sirius Black. Friendship, finding out and eventually forbidden love.

Can the daughter of the sea help the son of stars? Only one way to find out!

Chapter 2 – Going back to land

"And you must make sure you swim here once a week."

"Yes Ma"

"And that you don't befriend any bad walkers"

"Yes Ma!"

"And do be careful with your magic"

"OKAY MA!" This is where you find me, I'm about to live on the surface for the fifth time. I'm going back for my fifth year at Hogwarts to learn more so I can help my people, I hope.

In my first year I had been sorted into Gryffindor by a hat, it had felt weird to wear clothes. I had kept a low profile al these years with one friend known as Lily Evans. She was a very bright walker and reminded me of my kind with her fiery red hair and green eyes. She had never asked questions of where I went and why I was never on the train but she had accepted me. So here I am for the fifth year having my ma telling me the same thing _again!_

I hugged Ma goodbye, leaving a note for Da. He was always out in the afternoon to harvest the orcas.

I headed to the surface being careful to avoid the grindylow crop. I broke the water feeling my hair beginning to change, Madame Pomphrey was insight clutching onto a towel and robes that were meant for me. I swam closer feeling sand brushing my stomach; I pulled myself up the bank on my forearms flicking my tail out onto the grass. It tingled as it split in two the fins forming feet and scales changing to skin. Madame Pomphrey hurried to me, wrapping the towel around my soaked body. I dried quickly pulling on my school clothes and discarding my shells back into the water. I pulled at my hair as the matron charmed it dry with her wand. I glanced back into the water looking at my unnatural reflection.

"Are you ready Miss Aqus?" The matron asked impatiently, the woman had never really liked me, when Professor Dumbledore had first introduced me and my situation she hadn't been best pleased muttering things about how was she meant to cope with it all and that she didn't have time to baby sit vain mermaids. Ever since then our relationship hadn't exactly been the best, though I did avoid most trouble I had had a few close calls with my visit to the lake.

I sighed and decided to be nice saying "Yes, sorry Madame" and got to my feet. She held out my wand which I gladly took and we began to walk towards the castle. I would stumble every now and again trying to remember how to use my feet after such a long time spent with a tail. But as the front doors of Hogwarts came in front of our path I knew it was worth it.

I headed up to my dormitory, not wanting to have to conversate with Madame Pomphrey. I pushed open the door to see the familiar room. The posters of the Holy Headed Harpies were still stuck to the wall and my trunk was still in the same place as last year. I lifted the lid pulling out books and clothes suddenly my hand rested on something cold and hard. Lifting it from the nest of undergarments it was hidden in, I looked into my grandma's mirror. I saw my reflection gazing back. My Ma said I had inherited my beauty and talents over the summer and embarrassed me by telling my Da that I ad blossomed into woman hood. But to me it was the same old Kate, my blonde hair hung sadly around my face, my eyes still seeming freakishly bright and my body still flat as a pancake. I cast it aside despairingly and going to the window. I could see carriage lights leaving back to Hogsmeade and knew that everyone had arrived.

I ran down to the entrance hall to see the first years approaching, I ran on towards the Great Hall and entered it quietly. Everyone was chatting but as I walked past people would fall silent but a few boys who let out wolf whistles. I frowned but carried on walking until I reached Lily who was sat with Lupin. I slid in behind her gently tapping her on the shoulder,

"excuse me Miss Evans, but where is my hug?"

Lily turned beaming and embraced me, "I've missed you so much!" she squealed, "oh Remus this Katriana, Kate this is.." but I cut her off.

"Remus Lupin, Lily did you honestly think I wouldn't know who the marauders are?" I knew all about the marauders thanks to the gossip of our other two room mates. Their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin; they were in our year and in Gryffindor. I had on many occasions sat in the same class room as them and was once Peter's partner in potions.

Remus seemed to be staring which made me feel quite uncomfortable, he seemed to blink for a bit and then speak. "It's nice to official meet you Katriana, you've changed a lot over summer." He commented looking at the table. I frowned and bit my lip; there it was again 'the change' which everyone seemed to see but me. He glanced back up at me smiling; his golden curls flopped in front of his face making him look so cute. I focused in on Lily who appeared to be still talking to me. I rolled my eyes at Remus who winked and then turned back to the other marauders who seemed to be intently plotting, their heads very close together. Lily had stopped talking and studied me, "You know Remus is right, you have changed over the summer; your hair is longer, your face is prettier and your boobs came through." At this the soppy smile I had been wearing disappeared.

"What did you say Lily?" I asked quietly. She grinned at me, "I said your boobs came through, I mean look at them, their bigger than mine already and it's only been two months." I pouted glaring at her, "I hate you Lily" I growled. Lily brandished her fork at me "Kate I knew that already now pass the potatoes." I grinned.

Back in the dorm Lily asked how my summer had been, my answer "we did a lot of swimming". She told me about how her sister Petunia had brought home her boyfriend Vernon and how he looked like a Walrus. I asked about her muggle friends and their lives. But once that was over we had nothing to talk about, until our room mates Mary and Marlene burst in giggling.

"What is it this time?" I asked the immature brunettes. "Oh we were just talking to James and Sirius!" Marlene squealed "and apparently Remus has a crush!" Mary finished. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a reading book but my eyes pricked up.

"Remus Lupin, Remus? You know golden hair and all those dangerous scars?" I asked innocently. Mary frowned "Of course Katriana, who else?! And he isn't that good looking, not compared to James and Sirius." Lily snorted from behind her book "honestly you sound like some love sick puppies, Kate don't listen to them!" Marlene scowled at Lily before pulling the curtains around her bed so that they were hidden from Lily and I. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Stupid gossips, I don't think that Remus does like anyone, he such a sweet boy compared to the other Marauders. I don't understand why he hangs out with them…. Well goodnight!" Her curtains drew shut and I was left alone. I lay on my side looking at the stars.

"Like me Remus, try and like me".

Hope you enjoyed it

I made it longer like I said so please R&R

Am thinking of having Remus and Kate together but you will just have to wait and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3 Potions and pranks

Hey it's Padz, I'm back…. I've had a really rough year and stuff but I'm back from my super massive writers block and hope to be updating all my stories a lot more regularly.

So here it is chapter 3, cookie for all who review

Chapter 3 – potions and pranks

Beep

Beep!

BEEP!

My hand slammed onto Lily's muggle alarm clock, I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. The sun was streaming through the cracks in the curtains, flooding the room with beams of light. I looked around through clouded eyes taking in the morning. Lily walked in from the bathroom, washed and dressed.

"Morning," she said cheerily.

"Mphfm," was my reply, as I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Lily laughed at my crazed appearance,

"I'll see you down at breakfast, okay." I nodded watching her leave. Sighing I got up and grabbed my clothes and wand. I went to the bathroom and undressed folding my pyjamas. Drawing my wand I muttered the word 'levaro', the spell quickly cleansed my body and I dressed into my usual school robes. Many people had seen me do this before; my story was that my parents had drowned when I was young. I was so emotionally scarred that I was now terrified of water, so I wouldn't use any at all. The truth was that any water would make me change back; Lily had figured out that this story didn't really add up but she didn't ask.

I left the bathroom pulling my hair into a knot and went out of the dorms towards the Great Hall. I entered and sat with Lily in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"That was quick!" Lily said munching on toast,

"you know me," I replied reaching for the pumpkin juice. It was just out of reach, I tapped the shoulder of the person to my left.

"Excuse me could you pass me the ... Remus!" The head had turned to reveal Remus, he smiled.

"Good morning Katriana."

"Hey um can you pass the pumpkin juice?" I asked pointing at the jug.

"oh sure," he picked it up bringing it towards me, "here" he said gently pushing it into my fingers. I blushed as our hands touched mumbling "thanks". He grinned.

"It's my pl" but he was cut of as a face exploded from no where crying "MOONY!"

Sirius Black shoved his way into the spot between us causing me to end up with a face full of juice. Blinking moisture out of my yes I glared at him as he continued to send things flying. When he had settled himself he turned to Remus, "so Remmie what have you been up to?"

"I was talking to Katriana until you interrupted our conversation." Remus answered a little coldly.

"Who the hell is Katriana and what kind of name is that anyway? Did her parents want her to get bullied?" I scowled at this attempting to burn a hole in the back of his head but he just babbled on.

"Um… Sirius" Remus began, but was once again drowned out.

"Com on Rem, I have never heard the name and I know every girl worth knowing at Hogwarts." I couldn't believe what this boy was coming out with, who does he think he is! The king?

"Excuse me," I said, he turned and flashed me a charming smile after inspecting me like some race horse.

"Why hello gorgeous, are you a transfer? What pretty little name do you have?" I resisted the urge to punch him but instead I smiled,

"Me?" I asked sweetly, "I'm Katriana and who do you think you are to come in and insult me and my name! You can hardly talk about names, you're called Sirius!" He blinked, realisation dawning on his features before they went back to the supposedly charming smile of before.

"My name is one of the many stars that fill the sky, a family tradition of sorts." Black finally said smoothly. He was so irritating, were all other boys like this? I sat there in disbelieve my mouth slightly open. Black smirked,

"what's wrong sweetheart PMS struck?" The immaturity of Black was getting to much, I got up to leave.

"Ahh look Remmy she has no come back, so she running away instead." His velvet voice drawled. I turned back to comment but seeing the sky of the great hall darkening I fled. Letting out a scream of anger at two frightened first years I went to potions.

I entered the dark and dingy potions lab coughing at the smoke that filled the room. As the fog cleared I could see Professor Slughorn bent over a bubbling cauldron. As I neared him I could hear him humming a song from the newly formed band called the weird sisters, his pitch was awful but I found myself humming along. Slughorn turned quickly to see who was intruding into his classroom. His facial expressions softened lightly when he saw it was me. I was one of his collections because of my birth and species; all the teachers had been told of my secret and my so called powers.

"Good morning Katriana my girl!" he boomed, fetching another ingredient from the cupboard.

"Morning Sir," I replied, Slughorn usually put me in a good mood because he was always welcoming. I walked over to the cauldron, taking care I peered over the edge to look at the content. A pearly liquid bubbled menacingly at me, I quickly withdrew my head and looked back over to the professor.

"Are we using any water today Sir?" I questioned politely to the rear end of Slughorn that was protruding from the cupboard door. There was a grunt before his big red face appeared.

"Not today my dear; only looking at Amortentia**."** He said before disappearing back into the cupboard.

I sighed and walked to my desk where I placed my bag and retrieved my equipment for the lesson. I went to place my text book on the desk when it slipt from my fingers and fell to the floor with a thump. I went to bend down bu a hand had appeared out of no where and already picked it up. I straightened and came face to face with a chest. Not just any chest but one with a five year Gryffindor prefects badge on it.

"I believe this is yours," came the calm voice of Remus Lupin. I looked up to meet his face and smiled.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. Both blushing he handed me my book before turning to Slughorn's backside.

"Professor, Sirius will be late; he has to take Peter to the hospital wing." He informed giving a knowing smile towards the end. Slughorn sighed,

"Do I want to know?" came the question wearily from the cupboard. Remus shook his head before heading to a seat near me. We sat in silence as others began to fill the classroom. Lily stalked in being followed by a bouncing James Potter. She sank into the seat beside me moaning,

"Why me? Why not some blonde Hufflepuff? Why did he have to pick me?" I patted her shoulder sympathetically. Potter was currently talking to Remus about something that involved a whole lot of dramatic hand gestures. Remus smiled obviously amused at his friends performance. He caught me watching and rolled his eyes towards Potter, blushing when I giggled. Potter seemed to sto and follow Remus' gaze after realizing he was being ignored. His eyes settled on me. I shifted awkward under the spectacled boys gaze.

"So you're the girl Sirius was moaning about!" he exclaimed grinning. Remus sigheed flicking at the pages of his book.

"Yes James this is Katriana and you know how Sirius is." Potter grinned,

"You mean a dick, but Moony, being a dick is part of who he is and by the looks of it, being late is too." I smiled maybe Potter wasn't as bad as Black.

"Um, hi, I'm Katriana as you've heard."

"James! My fair maiden" the boy replied shaking it vigorously, Lily seemed to look up at this,

"Kate, don't talk to him, PLEASE!" but with Slughorn starting his lesson she quietened, afterall she couldn't ruin our flawless reputation for upsetting her Professor.

Slughorn began

"Now class can anyone tell"

BANG! .

The door flew open revealing Black grinning like an idiot. He marched in triumphantly and plonked down next to Remu, he gave a small nodd to James before turnng his attention to Slughorn who was stood at the fron tapping his foot.

"Can I continue Mr Black?" he asked wearily.

"Oh don't stop on my account Professor, I long to hear your teachings." He said grinning at the teacher. Slughorn frowned and began again.

"Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is? Miss Evans." Lily put her hand down,

"Amortentia is a very powerful love potion, it smells unique to every person, for instants I can smell firewhisky and sleakease and.." she cut of blushing. Sleakease hmm, I'm pretty sure Potter uses that stuff.

"Very good Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor! Now I want you to partner up and tell your partner what you can smell, then you are to attempt to brew the potion, if done correctly the same smell should occur, if not it will be odourless." He flicked his wand and a list of pairings appeared on the board along with the instructions.

I found my name on the board and grimaced. Lily gave me a sympathetic look as she headed towards Remus. I slowly dragged my feet over to where Black sat.

"Black,"

"Aqus,"

We held a glare before lapsing into silence. Black seemed to be having a mental battle with himself. I decided not to interupt so I sat in contenplation waiting. Slughorn came over to check on us, but as we were doing nothing..

"Mr Black!" he barked "what do you smell?" Black glanced up,

"I smell rain, the black lake and old books." Slughorn nodded and moved on.

"Your turn" Black smirked, I rolled my eyes and leant over to take a sniff.

Nothing, I smelt nothing!

"I…er…smell amour, libaries and chocolate." I rushed thinking of the first things that came to mind. Black smirked again before looking at the clock. I didn't like the look in his eye…

"Black? What are you"

BOOM!

Thunder ricoshaded of the walls followed by a small display of lightening. The whole class was staring up at the ceiling as storm clouds appeared abouve our heads. All was silent before Mary squealed,

"Its raining! It dripped on my hair!"

To my horror I saw rain starting to fall and it was coming down fast. I looked around for shelter, spyiing the cupboard, I ran. Trying to bide time I cast a sheild charm. Dodging past the final desks the sheild charm gave out and that's when it hit my outstreched hand I stared at the spot of water before renching open the door and throwing myself in. I collapsed to the floor instantly, my legs beginning to tingle as I hastily wped away the water. I reached for my wand but it wasn't there, I must have lef it by my bag. Damn! I pulled of my shoes and tights as skin became scalely, zipping together just as my tights came off.

I glared at my tail wishing for it to go but it didn't, as always. I rolled onto my stomach and dragged myself behind a large jar out of eyesight. The screams seemed to be dying down as Slughorn's voice began chanting drying charms.

How could I have been so stupid! I could have been shown to everyone and I would have been out of school. Now I was stuck. What if someone found me.

A tear slid down my face, in a way I was glad that I could still cry without changing. Hang on crying? Why am I crying? Stupid powers! I was crying harder now, for no apparent reason I might add. I remembered back to before, Black smirking, his nodd to Potter… It was them!

The class was now quiet and all I could hear were my sobs.

"Sir I think Kate is in the cupboard," came Lily's voice. There were footsteps outside before the door slowy opened. To my relief Slughorn appeared.

"Come my dear, lets fix you up and get you to your dorm." He whispered. Muttering another drying spell he left to allow me o put my shoes and tights back on.

I stepped out the cupboard and looked around through tear strained eyes. Spotting her I ran to Lily.

"Lily!" I sobbed, hugging her, she stroked my hair soothingly.

"I know, I know,"

"All that water!" I choked, used to playing my part. She gently guided me out of the classroom with echoes of 'poor Katriana', ' who could be so mean' and 'I hope she's okay'.

"I'm sorry Kate," Lily said quietly as we ascended to the tower. I blinked confused,

"Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Lily shook her head,

"As a prefect I should prevent any pranks or harm to any students." I smiled, it was always about her responsibilities where she foun her flaws.

"It's fine Lils, I'm the one afraid and whoever played that prank is heartless." I spat clenching my fists. Lily nodded fiercly.

"I'll find out who it was Kate and I'll have them punished." She stated standing. Gavering her books back up from the step we where sat on, she excused herself o accient runes. I continued up to the dorm.

I'm onto you Black, that was a mean little stunt you pulled, unless you din't know. It's plausable if he didn't know who I was. I flopped onto my bed sighing, I had had enough problems to last me a month and it was only the first day f term. I buried my head into my pillow.

It's going to be a long year.

Time to review, go on press the button even if it is to flame.

I NEED CRITISISM

Hides in corner of shame…..

Kate: Um review or she may have a nervous break down… here cyber cookie


End file.
